


Enter the Sky Road-Trip!

by decorus



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Enter the Florpus Spoilers, M/M, also the almighty tallest are somewhat cute together, also zim is frenemies with dib now and its kinda funny, dib is still dibby, gaz is a tiny bit of a sweetheart, my kids.., set 4 years after enter the florpus, tak is...tak, they’re all high skoolers, zim is still crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorus/pseuds/decorus
Summary: The craziest set of kids are back—but this time, they’re teenagers! What could possibly go wrong on their little trip to Europe? Everything.





	1. Out of the Florpus (Intro)

**_Four longs years later. . ._**

A spaceship (a _huge _one at that) zooms out some ripple in a pocket of space. The ship abruptly comes to a halt as said pocket does this little _woosh! _thing and disappears without a trace. The ship itself looks _awful. _Holes were forged into the ship’s steel exterior; burns were found both inside and out.

Red, one of the Tallest, is the one to get up first. The transmitter before him is cracked, and the only thing he could possibly say is, “what the f—.”

”Censors!,” Purple says, stopping Red’s usage of #11 before gasping at the messed-up ship. “But seriously, we were about to _die_! At least we got rid of Zim, though. . .”

”My Tallest,” a commander says, somewhat irritated at the Tallest’s contradictions, ”it’s been many years since then. . .”

“Oh, really?,” Red says, looking back at the commander before taking a bite out of the old donuts he had before. “How many years has it been since we were stuck in the Florpus? Maybe it could be, oh, I dunno, _one_? We totally made it out in one, right?”

“We made it out in _four years, _sir.”

”What?,” both of the Tallest say.

”Four years. We’ve been in the Florpus for four years.”

Both of the Tallest blink at each other—Red proceeds to scream like he did those four years ago, while Purple spits out his very old drink onto a soldier in the exact same way.

”Please don’t tell me—. . .”

“Red, no—he couldn’t have done it _again_. . .”

”. . .It must be the work of _**ZIM**._”

The commander then proceeds to slam his head onto the ship’s data log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tallest are Done


	2. The Membranes (and a game called “UNNNO”).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Membrane’s throw a tiny party in celebration of Gaz’s birthday.

**_Four surprisingly calm years later. . ._**

It’s been a long time ever since Zim tried to conquer the Earth (to show it off to the Tallest, almost everyone died, Zim got humiliated, etc). After everything that did happen (all of that for a collector’s item), Zim has been rather decent with life on Earth. He’s gotten taller, there’s this new thing called “High Skool”, in which teenagers go to in their new step of life.

Actually, Zim would never expect to not have some sort of plan—he didn’t really want to conquer the Earth anymore (or destroy it); all he really wanted to do was invade a piece of land on Earth specifically. He hasn’t contacted his Tallest in a while now, so everything must be okay—.

But the strangest thing to happen to him was _friendship_. 

“I, Zim!,” he says rather righteously, holding up a card in his hand ,”have successfully conquered this game of—Unnno—in my attempt to skip one person! And that person is you, Dib.”

“C’mon, dude,” Dib says, sighing in defeat as he watches his turn get passed onto Gaz. “Your turn.” 

Gaz holds up one card that changes everything: a blue Uno reverse card, just for Dib to get revenge on the “human” next to him. “No, you,” his sister says with a tiny smirk, and Dib takes his chances with this opportunity. 

“I’ll play. . .the Ultimate Skip-Card Trap!”

”NO!,” Gaz and Membrane shouted, but it was too late, for the rowers kept rowing, and the fun was never stopping, and the losers kept on losing and—you get the point. 

“So, I’m skipping Zim—.”

“DANG IT.”

”Skipping Tak—.”

”Whatever, man.”

”I’m skippin’ you, Dad—.”

”. . .I still don’t understand the concept of this game.”

”Annnnnd it’s your turn, Gaz.”

When your brother just got set up, you know you’ve done something intelligent. Gaz silently places down _all _of her cards at once, the smirk growing into a wide smile. “The birthday person always wins, and the losers always have to eat a pepper.”

Dib just stared at his own defeat, while Zim laughs maniacally. “THAT’S WHAT YOU GET, DIB-WORM!,” he says, pointing down at the teen. “You lost too,” Dib responds, and Zim looks down at his deck, mouth agape. “I—I lost?!”

“You lost.”

”How did I lose?!”

”Gaz placed all of her cards down, so you lost.”

This time, Zim stares in utter defeat. The game has ended, and the talking continues (with Zim and Dib eating the spiciest peppers that the Membranes had in the kitchen. This is what happens when you lose a bet.)

“Say, son,” Membrane stated, interrupting their choking process, “have you shown your “foreign” friend you new room yet? It looks much better than the old one.”

“N—,” Dib tries to speak between coughs, “n—“ cough, “NO.”

“Y—YOU HAVE A NEW—,” COUGH,” ROOM?,” Zim questions whilst choking on the Reaper. “I WISH TO—oh, sH—sHOOT—SEE IT!”

Membrane clasps his hands together (as if he’s saying “great!” to that idea) as he walks away with a bag of Carolina Reapers. Dib gets up after rolling around on the floor before walking Zim up the stairs to the room.

“How do you Earthlings eat these. . .? They’re spicy as h—,” c o u g h.

”Because my dad wanted to put them in something spice-related. . .to be honest, why did we make that the losing challenge?”

“You told me that Gaz did that.”

”She did, and it was payback!”

Dib opens the door to his room, but the room looks exactly the same—only with a different bed, of course. 

“Nothing’s changed.”

”And that’s why I hate it, Zim.”

Zim almost choked on the last piece of the pepper, eye scanning the room and then back to Dib. “. . .You are totally joking, right? The bed changed!”

“That’s _all_ that changed! I wanted something different to happen. . .I guess the only different thing’ll be is going to Europe.”

“_Europe_? What is this “Euuurrope” you speak of?”

All Dib does is stare. 

“. . .What?”

“You’ve been on Earth for _years_ and you don’t know what Europe is?”

”No?”

Time for the world’s most longest history lesson in Europe. . .starting right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zim and dib: done with Uno and dumb challenges
> 
> off topic did yall hear about that spider-man news


	3. Operation: EUUUURRRROPE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In other words, Operation “Zim-don’t-mess-this-up” is a go!

“. . .So, that’s Europe.”

”That’s all?”

“Yes.”

”Are you sure?”

”_Yes._ I’m sure.”

“. . .Are you _reaallllly _sure?”

”YES.”

”Okay.”

Zim, throughout that entire conversation, sat on the floor, writing a bunch of notes about “Europe” on continuous amounts of paper. “So, Europe has a giant clock tower called. . .”Ben”?”

“That’s the UK. Europe doesn’t have giant clocks in all of its countries. We’re going to Italy.”

“The one country that’s shaped like a high-thigh boot, am I correct?”

“You’re correct.”

“Then I see no point of the rest of these countries,” Zim stated, balling up the long list of them (tearing out the name Italy) and setting the ball of paper aside. “Let us teleport to Italy!”

“. . ._Estás loco_?”

“Yes, I am crazy, thank you for asking!” 

“How do you know what I said—anyways, we can’t _teleport_ there, dummy. It would be too risky,” the teen said as he throws the crumpled up piece of paper at the wall. 

“Why? Because a couple of teenagers and a green-skinned alien are going to Europe by travel?”

”. . .Exactly. _That’s_ why we can’t teleport there.”

Zim sighs in disappointment, but then gets up after a whole minute of brainstorming. “How about we fly there?”

“Are you crazy?!,” Dib says in retaliation, pointing a finger at the oblivious alien. “Flights are ridiculously high for Europe—_especially_ for Italy!”

”Don’t you have Tak’s old ship? We can just fly there!”

“I’m not taking Tak’s ship—besides that, the ship made some weird comments about butts all the time.”

“Oh.”

Zim goes back to thinking again before saying another idea.

”Why don’t I just build my own ship?”

“Zim—,” Dib starts before being hushed by Zim himself. “We can fly without annoying people next to us—no ship talking back to us about our butts, and FINALLY—-it’ll be free.”

Dib blinks, trying to avoid Zim’s face because isn’t this illegal? There’s other ways to get to Europe (did they ever think of a cruise), but. . .Zim said that if he makes his own ship, it would be _free_. . .

So, Dib is the one to think this time. After a few minutes, Dib inhales through his nose, and then exhales through his mouth. 

And then, he speaks,

“Fine. But we need to talk to Gaz and Tak about it first, then we’ll see.”

”Deal?”

“Deal.” 

* * *

“No.”

“What do you mean by “no”, Gaz?”

”That’s _illegal, _Dib. You can’t just make your own ship and expect everyone to think you’re coming into Europe so easily. It’s like we’re taking an alien ship there to take over the place.”

“How do I know this? I took my ship there once; they questioned the heck out of me.”

“Tak, we didn’t even know you were GONE! Also: this heck is actually h—.”

“Listen, guys—girls—okay, just listen,” Dib says, closing Zim’s mouth shut. “We don’t have to worry about the money or the people—we have us four, GiR possibly, MiMi _maybe, _and Mini. . .Minimoose? Is that the name? In either case, we don’t have to pay for anything as long as Zim builds a _plane_.”

”A plane?! Why must I build a plane?!”

“We are NOT taking a spaceship to Europe, Zim, it’s already been established! Three-against-one, here!”

The most upset that Zim could do was pout. 

“If we go to Europe,” Gaz says, staring Dib down within a inch of his life ,”I’m taking my Switch with me.”

“You know you’ll beat us all in Smash Bros., so why should you bother trying?”

”Because you didn’t let me bring my old handheld the last time.”

“You _still_ remember that?! Okay, look: Zim’s building a plane, Tak’ll probably get her friends to pilot it because you said something about Elise having flying experience, and Gaz’ll. . .bring the games.”

“Heck yeah, I will.”

”So, it’s settled!,” Zim says, walking up to the wrong door to leave the house—but Dib stops him before he could get anywhere. 

“Listen, Zim—I know we’re friends and all, but _if you mess this up after my sister’s birthday, you better hope the Tallest can regenerate all your limbs because I **will** destroy you._”

“. . .Okay! Okay! Good, good, good, good.”

The green alien walks out the back door and jumps over the fence, still saying “good, good, good, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt!”

“. . .You did good for your first ever death threat.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks Gaz—is that cake?”

”It’s the most cake I’ve ever had in my life.”

“I still don’t understand this, but cake is good either way.”

* * *

“COMPUTER!”

”_**Yes, sir?**_”

“. . .Why are you still doing that accent? It’s been four years. Anyways: search for me a blueprint of one of Earth’s most greatest planes.”

”_**For what reason, sirrrr?**_”

”For travel. We have a plane to catch!”

The world’s most diabolical laugh resonates through the house (as well as being joined by GiR.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dib, casually speaking spanish*  
zim: WHAT


	4. Plans—-to an Island!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tallest try to figure out this whole mess—and get a vacation in their schedules, too.

“So you mean to tell us that after four years of being in the Florpus,” Purple starts, eating a new pack of chips that he found in their room, “Zim hasn’t. . ._said _anything? There’s _nothing_?”

“Yes, my Tallest—apparently, Zim hasn’t said a word. No transmissions, no new messages—nothing.”

“So, he’s dead? Good!,” the purplest of Tallest says in some amount of joy before shaking the bag to Red. “Hey, you want some chips?”

“What?”

”You want some chips, hun? Someone found a rare kind of ‘em! They’re _fascinating_.”

Red takes an entire handful of the chips, looking back to the giant display of a T.V. “You wanna know somethin’, Pur? Did we ever tell Zim that we’ve _been_ to Earth before? We just left because of the water, that’s all!” 

“Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. . .man, time sure does fly when you’re a Tallest. Anyhow, to celebrate our victory, me and Red have decided to take—a vacation!”

The commander of the ship holds back from saying “finally” as he lets go of the ship’s main panel. “But where to, my Tallest? If you plan on going to Earth, you know you’re going to have to steer off course, right?”

“We know that! Anyway—Pur.”

”What?”

”Pur.”

”What?”

”We should go to Hawaii.”

“Isn’t that where we’ve been to already? Everything was so pretty there. . .,” Purple keeps munching on chips, thinking about the last time he’s been to the island.

“That’s because Tallest Red _proposed_ to you there, my Tallest.”

”You do remember that, right?”

“The one proposal in which we scared off a bunch of people in that diner? So many memories of it. . .”

“I’m pretty sure that was your idea.”

”Nope. Totally you. Anyways, we’ll totally be safe in Hawaii, right?”

“Yes, My Tallest, but—.”

”Great! Then to Hawaii it is!”

”But, sirs, what about Z—.”

But the Tallest were way too dense to hear the commander’s worries about that one short alien that they were certainty not worried about because he was for sure dead!

At least that’s what Red said.

“Sirs, I know that you want to go to that island, but are you sure about Ear—.”

“Yes!,” Red said, somewhat annoyed. “_Geez_, this guy—“look, our dead enemy is on Earth still—maybe he’ll rise from the dead and ruin our vacay!” That’s what you’re saying, right?”

The commander slams his head on the panel again. He really needs a new job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tallest are bookin trips, eating snacks, and are unbothered,,,, god i wish that were me


End file.
